This invention relates to articulated dolls and more particularly to a doll with arms capable of moving to perform various functions such as lifting a telephone receiver to the ear with a first arm or brushing the teeth with a second arm. This invention further relates to a doll having a mouth capable of being operated to open and close and a mouth opening through which the intake of liquid is accomplished.
Articulated dolls which are capable of various movements and operations by means of air or fluid being pumped to move portions of the doll or to pump out fluids from the doll such as to cause tears to flow from the eyes of the doll are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,463 which issued to J. D. Breslow et al on Sept. 11, 1973 and in pending application Ser. No. 655,621 filed by R. T. Terzian on Feb. 5, 1976 and assigned to the same assignee as the present application.
There is a continuing need and desire to provide improved forms of activity movable figure toys or dolls which perform movements and functions in response to external stimuli.